Beast boy and Raven's Secret
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Beast boy and Raven have been in a happy relationship for a couple weeks now, only one problem,they haven't told the other titans yet. And what happens when Robin walks in on them in a "private" moment? Rted T for sexual references and some language.


**I once again appologize for the spacing, please try to look past that though.**

It was late afternoon, and Beast boy was sitting on the couch in the main room relaxing with his legs crossed and watching a vegetarian cooking

channel. He was also sitting next to none other than Raven, his beautiful purple haired girlfriend. That's right Beast boy and Raven had been

dating for a couple weeks now, and beast boy couldn't have been happier. Only one problem though, Raven refused to tell the other titans that

they were dating. Beast boy wouldn't mind it so much though if it wasn't so difficult to do, sometimes it could be REALLY hard, especially when

they made love that was always the hardest. But if it made Raven happy and comfortable, then he was willing to go with it. After all, he was sure

Raven would tell the others…eventually. Just then Robin entered the room with a grimace. _"Oh god what's he want me to do now?" _Beast boy

thought annoyed. "Beast boy are you going to spend your entire day in front of that television?" Robin said with a solemn expression. "Listen boy

blunder, it's a Sunday, and there's no crime to fight just let me relax dude." Beast boy said without even turning around. "Whatever." Robin said

sighing in exasperation. Robin left the main room and headed into the hallway towards the workout room. Beast boy looked over his shoulder to

make sure he was gone. Once he was, Beast boy lifted his hand and placed it on Raven's thigh, gripping it gently. Raven had been reading one of

her books, but once Beast boy did this she looked up and smiled without even looking his way. She then placed her hand on top of his and she

ran her thumb over it gently as pink now colored her cheeks. Beast boy smiled, that blush made her look so adorable. Beast boy then couldn't

hold out any longer, he leaned closed to her and ran one of his thumbs over her cheek gently which made her cheeks go from pink to red in an

instant. Raven then closed her eyes as beast boy gently leaned closer and pressed his lips up against hers. Meanwhile Robin had just entered

the workout room when a thought entered his mind. "_Maybe Beast boy would like to work out with me_." Robin then headed back into the main

room and just as he slipped into the room he stopped dead in his tracks. Beast boy and Raven had their arms wrapped around each other and

they were making out, and it wasn't just some sweet innocent make out either, it was hot and heavy both of them were moaning quietly and

Robin could see their tongues battling with each other. Robin then exited the room, quickly, but quietly making sure they didn't hear him. Robin

then placed himself up against the wall. His chest was heaving and he was breathing heavily, he felt like he just saw a ghost, only this was ten

times worse. He still couldn't believe it, were Beast boy and Raven, two of his best friends just KISSING? There had been a lot of clues though,

but Robin never made anything of them. For example one time Robin had caught Raven holding Beast boy and stroking his hair, but once he was

caught, Beast boy shot up like he had just sat on a bunch of tacks, and he then pretended to "read" pretend because it wasn't even a comic, it

was a phone book and Beast boy was holding it upside down. Also when Beast boy and Raven were alone together in the main room, sometimes

Robin would hear the two of them giggling. But the biggest thing was the music, yes about two to three times a week at around midnight or one

in the morning Robin and the other titans would hear loud music blaring. Who the hell would sleep with loud music blaring like that? And it always

came from Beast boy or Raven's room. Whenever Robin would confront them about it, they would say that they just "couldn't sleep" so they were

listening to music. Robin was suspicious but he never made a big deal about it. Maybe he should have because he probably would have caught

on A LOT earlier. Robin was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even know that Star fire had walked up to him. "Friend Robin?" "AHHHH! WHAT? I

DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!" Robin yelled breathing even heavier. "I'm not quite sure I understand what you're saying

and why are you yelling?" Star fire asked in that soft innocent tone of hers. Robin realized what he had just done and mentally smacked himself.

"Ughh nothing star nothing, what I meant was I was curious if you wanted to maybe work out with me." Robin said smiling and grabbing his

girlfriend's hand, making her blush. 'Oh of course Robin I would be honored." She said placing her hand on her chest.

Later that night, Robin, Beast boy and Raven were sitting on the couch. Robin was flipping through channels, and every once in awhile he would

hear Raven gasp or giggle in delight, but whenever he looked up they had stopped whatever they were doing and it was starting to get on

Robin's nerves. Robin decided not to tell Star fire or Cyborg about what he saw earlier since he knew that Beast boy and Raven were probably

trying to be private about it. He sighed there was nothing good on at night. He looked at the clock it was about 11:00 PM now. Robin clicked off

the T.V. and was about to go and take a shower when Beast boy and Raven got up off the couch and headed towards the door. "Where are you

two going so early?" Robin inquired raising an eyebrow. "I couldn't sleep well last night so I'm going to bed early." Raven chimed in quickly. Robin

turned his head to Beast boy. "And you?" Robin asked curiously. "Ugh I couldn't sleep well last night either, do to Raven not sleeping well." Beast

boy said closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head while he giggled nervously. Before Robin could even remark back, Beast boy and

Raven had exited the room quickly. Afterwards, Robin eventually left the main room as well he then headed back to his room to take a shower.

However, as he was walking down the hallway he heard something coming from Raven's room, and it wasn't loud music. It sounded like grunting

and moaning. Robin tried to ignore it and continued walking to his room. "Oooooooooh Beast boy." He heard Raven moan in pleasure. Robin's

face flushed and he started walking even faster. "Beast boy not so hard!" He heard Raven yell and Beast boy grunted in response. That was it,

this was driving Robin crazy he headed to Raven's room and he did something that he'll regret for the rest of his life. The door was unlocked so

he opened it and what he saw lasted for only about a fraction of a second but it felt like an eternity. The two of them were completely naked and

Raven was lying down on the bed with beast boy on top of her. What were they doing? Well take a guess. As soon as Robin entered Beast boy

stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened. 'ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shrieked in shock. Once Raven saw him she closed her

eyes and opened up her mouth and let out a long blood curdling scream that could probably be heard from outer space. Robin couldn't react be

cause Raven's powers blasted him and knocked him out of the room with the door slamming and locking in his face. Robin just layed on the

ground in front of Raven's door with his eyes wide in shock and his mouth agape. He layed there for what seemed like hours until he finally got

up. Once he did he almost fell back down, he was in so much shock and horror it felt like he was drunk. Now he REALLY needed a shower he felt

so dirty only now it was mentally and not physically. Before he could even get their though Star fire and Cyborg had exited their rooms with

confused looks on their faces. "Yo Robin what was all that screaming?" Cyborg asked confused. "Yes it sounded like it came from our friend

Raven's room." Star fire added. Robin sighed he was really dreading explaining this but they were his friends, they had a right to know. "Well I

saw Beast boy and Raven…doing something." "Doing what?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow. "Ugh they were- they were-"I'm not quite sure

how to say this." Robin said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Say what?" Cyborg asked even more anxious. "Beast boy was well, let's

just say that he was dirtying a condom." Cyborg and Star fire looked at him, eyes wide in confusion. "Beast boy and Raven were bumping uglies."

Robin said turning his gaze away from theirs in shame. Cyborg's eyes widened even more; he instantly knew what Robin meant. Star fire on the

other hand was still in the dark. "I don't understand what is this bumping of the uglies that you speak of?" "It mean's they were fucking star!"

Robin said louder then he meant to, not trying to hurt his girlfriend's sensitive feelings. "What is this fucking?" Star fire asked more clueless than

ever. Robin face palmed and sighed. "Don't worry I'll handle this bro." Cyborg said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. Cyborg then leaned into

Star fire and whispered something into her ear and pulled away. Star fire's eyes widened and her face turned bright red. "Oh, that is what you

meant…" she said nervously. "Well what happened?" Cyborg asked. "I really don't want to talk about this right now!" Robin said running to his

room and shutting the door.

The next day:

Robin had a lot of trouble sleeping that night; he kept having recurring dreams about what he saw. When morning eventually came, Robin got out

of bed and headed to the main room. However he noticed that Raven was nowhere to be seen. Beast boy was in the middle of telling Star fire

and Cyborg something. He didn't hear the whole thing, but he heard some of it. "She just doesn't want to talk to me anymore and she won't

come out of her room either, trust me I tried to get her to come out but she won't listen." Robin felt his heart drop._ "Oh god did I ruin their_

_relationship? I'm a terrible friend." _He thought sadly. "I'm sorry I did what I did last night Beast boy." Robin said walking up to the others. "I

shouldn't have been so nosy and I should have respected your privacy." Robin said looking at the ground in shame. "Well it's not all your fault, I

should have locked the door, and we usually put music on so you guys don't hear anything but we thought that you were in the shower Robin."

"So that's what the loud music has been." Robin said to himself. "Ugh yeah kinda." Beast boy said blushing and rubbing his head while giggling nervously again. "Beast boy you didn't need to feel ashamed about your relationship though by keeping it secret and walking on egg shells, I saw

you guys making out the other day in here, but I didn't say anything." "You saw that?" Beast boy asked his face turning even redder. "Yeah I

did." Robin replied. "Well I'm not the one who thought of that, Raven's the one who thinks we should be walking on egg shells, not me, no siree

I'm fine about keeping our relationship open, but I just went along with it to make Raven happy." "Maybe I should go apologize." Robin said

turning his head to the door. "Good luck, she won't even talk to me, and I'm her boyfriend." Beast boy said with a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe I can get through to her." Robin said exiting the room. The walk to Raven's room seemed to go on forever, and once Robin got to her

door his heart was in his throat. He closed his eyes and lifted his fist to the door and knocked slightly. When there was no response, he did it

again. "Go away." Raven said sternly in her monotone voice. "Please Raven I wanted to talk about yesterday." "There's nothing to talk about."

Raven said her temper clearly rising. "Well if you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me, because it's not Beast boy's fault." Just then

Raven's door opened and Robin stepped back a couple of inches. "He should have known to lock the door; if he did none of this would have

happened." "It's my fault Raven, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that, I apologize and I just want to let you know that you and Beast

boy didn't have to keep your relationship a secret, me and the others would have been fine with it." "Really?" Raven asked pulling her hood

down. "Of course." Robin replied with a warm smile. "You're our friend Raven, so if you and Beast boy are happy, then we're happy." "Thanks

Robin" Raven said smiling. "Now come on and get some breakfast." Robin said smiling back. Afterwards Raven and the others had breakfast

together, well except for Beast boy who ate his usual vegetarian food. Star fire and Cyborg had congratulated Beast boy and Raven on their

relationship and the two of them blushed and smiled at each other. After breakfast, Beast boy, Raven and the others sat around the couch and

watched some television together when suddenly the alarm went off. Robin immediately flew off the couch and looked at the screen. "Titan's

trouble, it looks like its killer moth again." The other titans then got ready and exited the room, except for Beast boy and Raven. "Are you guys

coming?" Cybrog asked. "Yeah we're coming I just need to tell Beast boy something really quick." Raven said pulling up her hood. "Okay well

don't take to long, you know how Robin gets." Cyborg said quickly exiting the room. "What is it?" Beast boy asked her curiously. Raven then

leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Now that they know about our relationship, we can have fun time whenever we want now." Raven

said in a low purr. Beast boy beamed and he grabbed Raven's hand as the two of them ran out of the room together with their arms linked. Yeah

things were definitely going to be better now that their little "secret" was exposed.


End file.
